


Bathtime

by uncafeavecbarnes



Series: Drunk In Love '21 [8]
Category: What's Your Number? (2011)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bathtub Sex, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Neighbors, Redhead Wine And Literature Club's Drunk In Love Challenge, Tumblr Prompt, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29286441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncafeavecbarnes/pseuds/uncafeavecbarnes
Summary: Colin Shea never really was an easy neighbour to resist, particularly when he’s in the bath.
Relationships: Colin Shea/Reader
Series: Drunk In Love '21 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138190
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Bathtime

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, loves. February is the month of love, so it deserves drabbles. This is part of the RWLC Drunk In Love Challenge on Tumblr, based on the prompt, 'bathtime'. I'm hoping to write as many prompts as I can, with my favourite boys. What would Valentine's Day be without them? Honestly, is there anything better than Colin Shea naked and wet? If I’m ever going to find a man in my bathtub, I would very much like it to be him.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. You can also follow me on Tumblr.

Home, a welcome relief from Valentine’s Day and all its reminders of how single you are. Your neighbour Colin’s coming over in an hour, so you have just enough time for a quick shower and to slip into something nicer, something that may finally give you the confidence to flirt back. Perhaps, tonight will finally be the night. You freeze in your tracks when you hear a splash echo through your apartment.

“Colin?”

Your feet take you to the bathroom, the door’s slightly ajar so you push it open. Your heart skips a beat. There’s Colin, right there in the tub with his chest just peeking out above the sweet scented bubbles. The second your eyes drift to him an enormous grin erupts. And it’s so charming you feel your belly somersault at the sight. His face is cast in your direction, eyes closed but he opens one to peer at you. He’s the handsomest, in a casually rugged way and you’re struck by it every time.

“Happy Valentine’s Day,” he grins, making you giggle. “Hope you don’t mind. You’re welcome to join me if you want, sweetheart.”

And in a moment of bravery, you find yourself in the tub, back to his chest. Colin trails kisses down your neck, hands massage out the tension in your shoulders. You moan quietly, his fingers melting you into a puddle of bliss. He stirs behind you and you bite back a whimper at the feel of his cock twitching against your ass. His kisses are more precise now, scoping out the spots that will have you writhing in his arms.

“Is this okay?”

You hum affirmatively, spinning to face him. He wears a dreamy expression, a melodious combination of care and lust. You’re dizzy with desire, drunk on Colin and you moan happily into the kiss he presses to your lips. He tugs your bottom lip between his teeth, sucking softly and it elicits a whimper that echoes. You shuffle closer, desperate to feel him.

Colin fingers dip between you, finding your clit and rolling it between his fingers. He teases you, deft strokes and figure eights traced in a tantalising fashion. Only when you cry out his name does he pull you on to his lap, fingers gripping you steadily by the hips as he lowers you down his length. You gasp, clutching his shoulders and pushing his face into your chest. He kisses his way from your collarbone down to your breasts, tongue flicking over your nipples and you quicken your pace.

“Come, sweetheart,” he coaxes. “Come for me.”

Colin’s words trigger your release, feeling bliss wash over you before he follows you over the edge with a hoarse cry of your name. His fingers dig into your skin bruisingly, his mouth parted as his head lolls back and you whisper how pretty he is through kisses peppered across his jaw. He’s grinning at you goofily and you slap his chest playfully.

"Don’t say it.”

“Told you it’d happen.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Come say hello on Tumblr](http://uncafeavecbarnes.tumblr.com/)


End file.
